L'Union Fait La Force: Together we are Strong
by Kiki4ever
Summary: From Columbus's Discovery to the days of Baby Doc, find out what has made Haiti what she is today-A strong, independent young woman. And how she faces her uncertain future with unmatched unity and strength. OC!centered, Historical
1. Prologue

**Story Title: L'Union Fait La Force: Together we are Strong**

**Chapter Rating: K+**

**Chapter Warnings: slight profanity**

**Historical Event(s): Discovery of Hispaniola by the Tainos **

_**People to Know-The Ancients  
**_

_Mother Taino-Toa : The ancestor to many of the Caribbean Islands. She is quite cold and distant but motherly to her children. She has clashed many times with Caribe. Sometimes known as Antillia. Her little sister is Ciboney (Tallulah) and her cousin is Guanajatabey. Has a large curl that represents the Lucayans from Bahamas._

_Caribe-Taima/Baba: The ancestor to most of the Lesser Antilles islands. Very brute and adventurous. He spends most of his time raiding Mother Taino's villages. Has had a constant internal struggle that led to his downfall. Guan HATES him. _

_Ciboney-Tallulah: The ancestor to…well…anywhere Taino wasn't. Very kind and helpful. She kept most of the peace between Taino and Caribe. Taino's little sister **(Not Mentioned)**  
_

_Guan[anajatabey]: Had a very solitary and peaceful way of living. Spent most of his time fishing. HATES Caribe with a passion. Was the first to die. Cuba's forgotten uncle. Very chivalrous. **(Not mentioned)**  
_

_

* * *

_

**'_Hearts beating as one'_**

_

* * *

_

The shinning sun hit the ocean directly from above, making it glitter prettily. The waves hit the beaches as high tide peaked, eroding the surrounding rocks. Parrots squawking and fishes splashing were the usual soundtrack on this island; no humans inhabited it. The island just floated there, basking in sunshine and teaming with wildlife.

A colony of canoes slowly drifted towards the island. The people all looked similar—same dark hair, eyes, and skin—but were very tired and wounded. As the first canoe docked along the rocks, a tall, beautiful woman emerged looking extremely pissed. She wrung her long brown hair angrily, the odd curl protruding from the middle of her scalp bouncing furiously. "Stupid Caribe, raiding my village and kidnapping my people," She muttered, "I should've kicked his ass when I had the chance…Damn him…hopefully the gods will punish him." She sighed tiredly as a jolt of pain shot up her spinal cord. "Maybe I should take a break first before I do any more ranting."

"Toa!"

The woman whipped her head at the sound of her name, staring as her caller huffed towards her. "What is it Mahala?" Toa asked.

"Do you want me to heal you? I know that Caribe's attacks gave you many wounds." The nurse's golden eyes flickered towards the bruises and open cuts on Toa's abdomen. Toa sighed.

"That would be nice," Toa nodded weakly, "And then I will explore these lands before that Caribe bastard attacks us again."

Mahala chuckled lightly, "From what I hear, he is having problems among his own tribe so he probably won't be attack you anytime soon."

"Serves the bastard right."

"Mhm, "She nodded absentmindedly, "Now let me treat you before the wounds become infected. "

**~o0o0o0o0o~**

Less than a week after first landing on the island, the Tainos had completely settled it and the surrounding areas. The island was soon divided into five chiefdoms with caciques, political bosses, and ruling over them. Toa, now fully recovered, couldn't believe how in less than five days her people have managed to make the unnamed island their home. Just goes to show how strong her people were.

The pinkish sunset over the vast ocean signaled the approaching evening. Various women emerged from the houses to begin dinner for their families. At this sight, Toa's stomach grumbled loudly and she sighed. "Maybe Mahala has some food to spare," her eyes wandered to the young woman cooking food for her three kids and husband. Toa sighed again, "Never mind, I'll go search for a fruit tree somewhere."

Toa roamed the dense forest aimlessly, searching for something to eat. Her stomach stopped grumbling and started pounding painfully. "I think I'm going to die from starvation if I don't find nourishment soon." She groaned, clutching her stomach. Suddenly, her eyes spotted a banana tree, "Huh, I guess that will do." She said. She approached the banana tree with her spear tightly in her fingers, just in case a rogue monkey tried to attack her.

The bushes rustled; she jumped.

"What the-?" the bushes rustled again, this time more rapidly. Toa whipped out her spear for attack, "You better show yourself creature or I'll—"

Two heads poked out of the bush: one a tan young girl with huge brown eyes and the other a tan young boy with mean brown eyes. Toa gasped; they looked almost exactly like her.

"Who…What are you creatures?" She asked in awe. Neither of them spoke. Toa noticed they were holding hands, clutching each other like a life line.

Suddenly, she understood.

"You must be like me…a tribe?" She said, scooping the two of them into her arms. "You must represent this beautiful island. Tell me, what are your names?"

Neither spoke. Taino twitched slightly out of annoyance.

"I guess you do not talk yet. No matter, I shall name you my young ones," She turned to the girl, "You will be called Ayiti after the mountainous side of the island," she then turned to the other, "You will be Kiskeya after the smooth and earthy side of the island. You also seem to be very protective of your little sister, am I right?" The boy grunted and the girl yawned. Taino smiled slightly as the girl fell asleep in her arms, soon followed by the boy. Their hands were still clutching each other.

And in the quiet of the forest, Taino could hear their hearts beating as one.

* * *

**YAY I'M NOT DEAD *throws confetti * Sorry for the long hiatus guys but this school year is killer. I graduate from middle school this year (then ninth grade...oh joy) and I had to change schools cuz my old one closed down. And I HATE it here T^T. The people are mean and extremely ghetto. *sigh * One more year I guess! PRAY FOR ME GUYZ!**

**Well here is something I've been itching to do for a while (after many failed tries). The history of Haiti. Hopefully I go through with this little project and that you guyz like it. I might also need a beta for the up and coming French and Spanish parts so PM me if you are interested! **

**Notes:**

**-Caciques-chiefs**

**-The Taino and the Caribes do NOT get along…like AT ALL**

**-Ayiti means mountainous region…Kiskeya is actually used for the whole island but the Dominicans call their part of the island that so…yeah. It also means the mother of all lands (because Domi is older and he is protective of Haiti like a mother…I suppose).**

**-Mahala is Taino's good friend (my headcannon says that the people do not know about the nations for secruity reasons but they have human friends they trust foradvice on what to do to better their country...OTL)  
**

**Next week: Spain arrives! And Taino is ill!**


	2. Chapter One

**Story Title: L'Union Fait la Force: Together We are Strong****  
**

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Chapter Warnings: inaccurate portrayal of a historical figure, inconsistency**

**Historical Event: Christopher Columbus discovery****  
**

_**People to know **_

_Christopher Columbus: Italian-born, Spain sponsored explorer usually credited with the discovery of the Americas. He was described as being not well liked to many of his peers. He was also quite greedy. Somewhat a douche in this story._

_Spain-Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: The country of Spain. He come off being clueless and dimwitted but he is quite passionate with his beliefs. He was somewhat cruel to his colonies but did care for their well-being and fought many wars to keep them. He loves tomatoes. (Well he will once he meets Mexico)  
_

_Queen Anacaona (aka The Queen): A Taino Cacique of Jaragua (Southern Haiti) who was one of Taino's many bosses. Her husband, Caonabo, was accused of destroying the Spanish settlement of La Navidad._

_

* * *

_

_**'A discovery of the discovered'**_

_**

* * *

**_

Taino frowned at the cassava she was holding; something was off. She had woken up with an odd feeling in her stomach and back pain—a bad omen. Taino wasn't a very religious person (unlike her people) but she did believe in her intuition. Today, her intuition said, _"prepare for the worst." _She wasn't sure what the worst was but her gut convinced her it wasn't going to be pretty. Mahala seemed to sense the personification's distress.

"Are you well, Toa? Your skin looks awfully green." Mahala observed. Indeed, the woman's orange tan skin was dusted with a pale green. Toa gulped and nodded slowly.

"I-I believe so…my body feel s very weak. I wonder if I caught something from one of the sick." Mahala shook her head.

"I doubt it. Most of the sick have been quarantined in separate tents. It would be highly unlikely you caught their disease. Besides, you are personification anyway." Mahala explained. Taino sighed as she picked up another cassava and dropped it into the basket.

"I suppose…maybe it's just me," Taino sighed. Her eyes suddenly became alert, "Where are Ayiti and Kiskeya?" Mahala blinked.

"I'm not sure. I think I saw them playing by the beach but that was many hours ago." Taino furrowed her brows. Her stomach twisted into a painful knot. Something was about to happen. Very, _very _soon.

"I have to go…." Taino muttered, dropping the basket full of freshly picked cassava. She picked up her spear and before Mahala could even question her intentions, she was gone.

**~oOoOoOo~**

A delighted giggle rang throughout the otherwise still air, "You can't catch me Kiskeya!" The young girl chided playfully as she ran on the forest grass. Her short light brown hair tickled her shoulders with every step. She jumped each rock and log gracefully, careful to throw her pursuer a quick smile. Said pursuer sighed exasperatedly at his sister's antics.

"Ayiti, stop running! You know Toa doesn't want us to play in the forest!" Kiskeya yelled as he hopped a deep hole. His warnings came on deaf ears, however, and Ayiti continued to run. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself at his sister's carefree personality.

He squinted towards the bright sun spilling out of the forest's exit. Ayiti seemed to be slowed down by this and stopped momentarily to rub her eyes. Kiskeya grinned devilishly, _this was his chance! _

"Hyaa!"

"Uwahh!"

Kiskeya pounced on his sister and sent them both tumbling down the slight slope. They giggled despite the painful pebbles they rolled over. Their tumble stopped right outside the forest but they continued laughing.

"_Buenos! __¿qué tenemos aquí?"_

**~oOoOoOo~**_  
_

Christopher Columbus surveyed his newly discovered land greedily. Just think: this land will provide him with mountains of gold…along with the Spanish Crown. The young explorer couldn't help but feel peeved that he will have to give most of treasure to the Queen and King—_he _ was doing the dirty work so _he _should get all of the spoils. But, without their support, he wouldn't even be here. And, they were royalty so automatically they received all of the riches. Despite his selfish thoughts, Columbus had to admit, with its greenery and white sand beaches, the island was beautiful.

"I claim this land, La Isla Espanola, for the Spanish Crown," He declared, sticking the flag into the soil, "May this land be very profitable for her." Behind him, a young man sighed.

"For the last time, I'm a male." Columbus narrowed his eyes at the young handsome Spaniard: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo—the national personification of Spain. Columbus didn't believe the Queen when he said there was such a thing as "nations" so imagine his surprise when he met Antonio. Instantly, Columbus disliked the nation. He was way too cheerful and trusting with a carefree outlook on life unfitting for a explorer. The Queen and King assured that Antonio _was _Spain so he was _definitely _not weak. Columbus still had his doubts.

"I think a settlement should be in order," Columbus declared suddenly, watching as sailors unloaded tools from the ship and began cutting down the trees. "La Navidad…that sounds right. Don't you agree, Tony?"

"Captain~ Look what I found~"

Columbus turned to find the country cradling two half naked, tan, humans, both looking extremely afraid and paralyzed in shock. They stared at him with frightened eyes.

"Aren't they adorable~?"

"W-Who are they?" Columbus questioned hesitantly. Something wasn't right about them.

"They're just like me, I can tell. They must represent this island," Spain answered, cuddling them closer, "I'll take them as my henchmen since you're settling the island anyway."

Columbus felt a slight shiver run up this spine. If there were personifications, there must be more people…

_Savage_ people

"Antonio, let them go." Columbus ordered seriously.

"Why?" He questioned, tightening his grip on his new colonies. They whimpered and shivered in his grasp.

"Because I'm sure someone will come looking for them soon and I have no plans to fight," the captain explained, "So let them go and we'll come back for them at a later date." Spain sighed and set the two kids down, watching as they immediately ran away from the sight of the settlement.

"Come now Antonio, more treasures await," He said, walking back to the ship, "I expect a full and functioning settlement when I come back." The twelve colonists gave a resounding "Yessir!" and continued building their houses.

Spain gazed longingly at the direction the kids ran before sighing and following Columbus back onboard.

**~OoOoOoOo~**

"MAMA, MAMA!"

Taino stumbled over a large log at the sound of her hysterical children's voice. They ran to her in tears.

"My dears, what is wrong?" She asked as they jumped into her arms.

"Weird humans speaking in odd tongues…they almost took us away!" Kiskeya explained feverishly as Ayiti sobbed into her arms.

"Weird humans…?" Taino's eyes widened in realization…_foreigners?_

"If that's the case…then Boriken and Xaymaca are in danger." Taino muttered to herself as she gently rocked her upset kids, "I must notify the Queen at once!"

* * *

**So…Long…O.O; Well I hope you guys enjoy anyway…sorry for inconsitoncey (like Mahala still being young).**

**No reviews…? 16 views…? I hope you guys actually like this story! I worked really hard on this and I would hate to give it up because no one cares :C**

**Historical Notes:**

**-The Queen and King are Isabella and Ferdinand of course **

**-La Navidad was the first settlement of La Isla Espanola**

**-Boriken is present day Puerto Rico and Xaymaca is present day Jamaica**

**-Spain said, "Well what do we have here?" ...I know it's wrong so please correct me.  
**

**And everything else is…pretty self explanatory even if you don't know Haitian history.**

**Well…that's it I guess…see you next week! (hopefully)!**

**I STILL NEED A BETA FOR THIS FAN FIC SO DROP ME A LINE IF YOU'RE INTERESTED~**

**Next Week: Columbus extracts tribute, Taino falls ill, and Spain gains his colonies back!  
**


End file.
